Unexpected
by K.M.Benidir2012
Summary: A cruel prank changes Loki's life and his purpose. Completely unexpected, Loki embraces a chance at a family and possibly true love. Rated T for the most part due to overall theme. Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters mentioned in any Marvel Comics/Movies. Those whom you do not recognize are my own characters. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1

"Loki has a daughter?" Asked Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. His one good eye glowed angrily. Realization of what transpired between the criminal, Loki, and one of his team members was sinking in. How could this happen? Anger swelled in him and he slammed his fist through the monitor to his right. Glass shattered, decorating the floor with dangerous shards.

Agent Maria Hill Stood safely behind her director and calmly answered, "Ms. O'Neil was a lab worker on the ship. She grew close to one of the doctors here. . .um. . . Dr. Stanton, Sir." Maria paused. So many things have backfired in their faces because they had not had the time to prepare for the attack Loki had launched nearly nine months ago. An experiment they had planned had been unexpectedly performed.

Director Fury turned to face her. "Where is Dr. Stanton now?"

"Chicago. Shall I place her under house arrest?"

"No," replied the director. He turned back to the monitors. Maintenance workers had quickly finished replacing the broken monitor and it now stood waiting for the director to activate the screens he needed. "No, I want her brought her and I want all her data. I want to know how it happened. She may have figured out how to create our super soldiers. The father has to be notified as well, and his brother ain't gonna like it."

Nurses and doctors continuously poked their heads into her room. She couldn't blame them, she would have done the same if she was them. She would have done the same if Emily had had this success with someone else. She, however, was the only one who had endured the experiment. The only one brave and desperate enough to get pregnant. The only one stupid enough to accept Loki's donation. She was the only one lucky enough to have gotten it. Brynn knew she was in trouble, serious trouble, but had she gotten her baby. The small child was all she had ever wanted, but had never been able to get, until Loki.

She smiled at the tiny child to her left. A blue tint was reappearing on her face and she was beginning to stir. A dirty brown lock of hair fell from her disheveled pony tail as she reach into the crib for her daughter. The new born could not maintain her heated, baby red color for too long. Tiny blue fists shook in agitation, she was hungry. Brynn loosened her hospital robe and situated her daughter in her lap and helped her reach her source of food. As her baby ate, the blue slowly faded and was replace by a pale yellow color. The doctors were to afraid submit the child to psychotherapy treatment because they were not sure what affect it would have on the blue baby. Mother and child would have to wait until S.H.I.E.L.D. cleared them for any treatment.

"You should have an 'L' in your name, like your father," she mused as she helped her daughter reattach her mouth. "He is a troubled man, but he is not as bad as they say. You aren't as bad as they say either. You are perfect! But what to call you?"

A few minutes later the small child was back in her bed sleeping quietly next to her mother. The labor had been hard on Brynn, anxiety and stress were at exceptional levels. Never had she been able to carry a child to term before. Her uterus had been described as "hostile", a "waste land", a "war zone", and on one occasion, she was told that her child would have a better chance surviving in a "hungry piranha infested lake than in her uterus". She was shocked at how Loki gave her the sample, shocked that he let her live when he found her. But she took the cup he offered her, not understanding what is was until after he had disappeared and the ship safely in the air thanks to Stark.

She kept his donation safe and Emily took her frozen embryos and began to make magic. That was all it could be, right? Magic. A miracle, she guessed. His sperm took to her egg immediately and then, once over the disbelief that they had succeeded, Brynn was then impregnated. For the all awful things Loki had done, Brynn could never thank him enough for this tiny blessing. She felt a connection to him that she had never felt before, a mixture of fear, awe, hope, and perhaps love? No, not love. They had barely said anything to each other and he did try to kill them all. But he gave her this gift.

Brynn and Emily were not originally sure if it was Loki's sperm, they were baffled by how he had secured it, they were mortified and impressed by him. Brynn did not suffered from pain or complications except what her nerves caused during the pregnancy. Delighted as she was to have a child, it was not their only objective. For years people throughout history had attempted to make "super soldiers" or men with strength beyond that of regular men and endurance as well. What the two women got was more than the bargained for: a hybrid child or diverse origins.

It wasn't until Brynn's daughter was born that she knew the child to be Loki's own, it had in fact been his sample that she received. The doctor delivering her baby had erroneously declared her half Asgardian baby to be still born when the child came out a deep blue color. Brynn shook in her dreams at the memory of her howling scream, but the scream had been enough to stir the baby into crying. The doctor had nearly thrown the baby when it cried and did not change color. One of the nurses quickly caught the child in midair and wrapped a blanket around the babe. Brynn watched, exhausted, as they took her baby to a small table and began cleaning the tiny blue creature. Every thing was normal, except her color. All ten toes, all ten fingers, healthy respiratory.

"Please," she cried. "Bring my baby to me! Is it a boy or a girl?" Tears and sweat merged on her face. Her face was screwed up in a mix of emotions.

Pale, tired arms stretched out to receive the baby. The doctor had run off in a panic, so one of the nurses was left to direct the staff in the room. The masked nurse nodded to another masked nurse and the baby was handed to Brynn. The approaching nurse was tall and thin, she had a coldness about her that made Brynn want to scream. Any one who did not like her baby could not touch her baby. But she stayed quiet and only shifted her hospital gown. The nurse pulled the blanket further down the child and laid the baby softly upon her mother's chest. Instantly, her color began fading from blue to a soft pinkish pallor.

The nurse gasped, "Now, we all understand the sheer importance of this mother-child connection. It saved your child from being a freak!"

"My baby is not a freak! Get out!"Brynn hissed hysterically. "Get out, you cruel woman! Any of you who think my baby is a freak, get out!"

The nurse stepped back in shock and she followed several other nurses out the door. The head nurse remained in the room, watching the pair. She removed her mask and approached the patient's bed. With pursed lips she said "I will have to contact Director Fury about this."

"Will you take her away?" Brynn looked upon the woman with sad eyes.

"I do not think S.H.I.E.L.D. will, but I am assuming her uncle will want her. Thor is not the sharing type, you know this. The little girl's father did a lot of damage here, he is likely to never be forgiven and the Avengers will never accept this child. The only place she belongs may be with the Asgardians. Brynn, you brought this on yourself. You should not have accepted anything from Loki. You are a fool."

Brynn attempted to smother her pain. Agent Miko was right, she was a fool and now she was in a great deal of trouble. "What am I to do?"

Rin Miko approached the side of the bed. Her dark eyes surveyed Brynn's hazel ones. Miko reached behind Brynn and adjusted her pillow. "Be a mother. I will contact the director and then return to take care of you. I have to find another doctor. . . . Emily is near by."

Brynn's dreams repeated the birth over and over again into the night. She replayed her encounter with Loki. He had an unreadable smile on his face as he handed her the small cup. He told her to keep it safe and then he left. Nothing else had ever been shared between the two. Just that brief moment and the moment she saw him arrive surrounded by guards. Why had he chosen her? She was nothing. A lab worker, a small time scientist, a tadpole. She was not a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. She couldn't fire a gun, in fact she was terrified of them, she could not fight like Natasha Romanoff. Brynn never seemed to do well in archery despite the help Clint Barton had given to her. What was she to Loki?

**A/N: I wrote this fan fiction during the summer for the heck of it, thought it would be an interesting concept to write about. It is not meant to be taken too seriously, so if it sound absurd, that is because it is. I didn't do a great deal of editing, so if something doesn't make sense, or is just a little confusing, let me know. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door to Brynn's room opened and Dr. Emily Stanton stepped in. Her neat blonde hair was tied back in a perfect bun, not a hair was out of place. None ever were. She wore dark brown pants and a bright red sleeveless turtle neck. Her lips matched her blouse, she was altogether, a well kept woman.

"You look dressed up. What do you have in your hand?" Brynn stared at the other woman. Since their experiment had been successful, the two walked a thin, crooked line in their relationship with each other. One could say they almost despised each other.

Emily stepped forward and handed Brynn a bag clothes and toiletries. She instructed her to take a shower and discard the hospital robes. They were leaving and soon. S.H.I.E.L.D. demanded their presence. As Brynn hobbled off of the hospital bed, Agent Miko opened the door to the room and entered.

"I will watch your child while you bathe. Did you pick a name for her?" she asked the new mother.

Brynn drug her feet as she ambled to the bathroom, the exhaustion of the birth wore her down."No," was her reply. "Perhaps it will come to me in the shower." She was reluctant to share any information with either of the two women. She trusted Miko more, but just barely. A month before the baby's birth, Brynn had made up her mind to do what ever it took to keep the child; this baby of hers would not live a life of captivity like a zoo animal, people were not going gawk at her infant.

"Brynn O'Niel should be arrested for treason. She has put us in danger and created a dangerous creature! It should be terminated! It's creation was unauthorized!" Declared one of the shadowed councilmen that Director Fury took his orders from.

Nick Fury fumed at image. "Kill an innocent child? We don't know what this child is capable of, but she could be useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. and her mother was hired for a specific reason. Now, this was not planned on our part, these actions were that of individuals and both Ms. O'Niel and Dr. Stanton will be punished in a manner of my choosing. O'Niel couldn't have children, yet she bore Loki's child, that, in of itself, is reason enough to see where this goes. This is the first hybrid birth we have ever heard of. A child of two worlds! That baby girl is our key to super soldiers, to earth's warriors."

His speech was impressive, but the other councilmen hardly flinched. "A test run. The Asgardians may not take the child and if the child proves dangerous and uncontrollable, you had better be prepared to stop it," said another shadowy image. Their transmissions were cut and Fury was left in his own company.

"What a damn mess."

The wind picked up speed on the ship and thunder pounded the skies. Rain lightly fell from a cyclone building above the ship. In an instant it all stopped and sunny skies reappeared. With his hammer in hand, the great Thor strutted across the deck of the ship. An agent dressed in a black suit came running up to him. The agent was shockingly short compared to Thor and had significantly less hair then the Asgardian. The Agent introduced himself as Jim Walker, to which Thor grunted a reply. The Agent half jogged to keep pace with Thor as he walked tenaciously towards the bridge of the helicarrier.

Thor threw open the mechanical doors to the ship and sent them crashing to the ground. The door frame bent awkwardly. Both the Asgardian and the Agent stepped through the shattered glass; the agent cringed at the sound of the glass breaking further beneath his boots.

"Really, sir, there was no need for that, they open on their own," stated the annoyed Agent Walker.

Thor scanned the bridge. His eyes fell on Director Fury. Seconds was all it took for him to cross the room to Fury, both stared heatedly at each other. Thor holstered the mjolnir and crossed his arms. "Where are they?"

"Just arrived. The mother is weak, but will allow only one of my agents to hold onto the child. Not even the doctor that impregnated her is permitted near the child. They are resting at this moment. We need to talk, Thor."

The Asgardian prince shook his blond head. "I will see them now. They must come to Asgard. My father will decide what do with them. This is a family matter, I am in no mood to argue."

"Like hell it is. My employees disobeyed me. One got a child and there is no way you will be able to take that baby from her. _She_ isn't Asgardian. Your family keeps messing up my world. This is not a damn 'family matter' and as I recall, you are not even related to this child."

Thor reached to his hammer. Fury stopped short. "We were allies and I have no qualms with your people, except with Loki. But O'Niel is one of mine and that baby of hers is very important to us."

Nick Fury lead Thor to a semi round table and began discussing Brynn O'Niel and Emily Stanton. The baby, at present, showed no remarkable skill, but was highly attached to her mother, explained Nick. The mother and child could not be separated and Fury had no doubt that O'Niel would fight to the death to maintain the child. Fury agreed to Thor's demands, both child and mother would be taken to Asgard, but they would not be alone. One of Fury's agents would accompany them to Asgard and remain there. It was a turbid decision, both had something to gain, but neither expressed their exact interest in the case.

Brynn stared up at the towering Thor. She blushed, he was an impressive sight to behold, no wonder Jane Foster was so enamored with him. But then Brynn shrank, she was nothing impressive. Her was now clean and color had returned to her skin, but she did just deliver a eight pound baby. Insecurity washed over her under his heated glare.

Thor has glanced down at the baby in Brynn's arms for a second, snorted and declared that she looked like Loki. Brynn could feel his anger towards Loki, and her, and her baby girl. What exactly was he angry at? She could not be sure. Loki had made their battle hard and he had wounded Thor deeply. Thor loved his brother, but Loki's actions made it nearly impossible for him to like him anymore. Brynn understood that he was in pain. How did her child make him feel?

On Brynn's shoulder was a bag full of things her daughter would need, on her back, she carried even more items, and hanging from her other shoulder was a modest supply of clothes for herself. Thor carefully took one of the bag and threw it over his shoulder. They were nearly ready to go.

Agent Miko appeared behind Brynn with her own modest bag of clothes and took the other bag hanging from Brynn's shoulder. Brynn was then free to adjust herself and her baby. Director Fury watched the procession and waited for them to leave for Asgard. He was fuming silently, his mind turning and turning in ways to bend the situation in his favor. Asgard could not keep this baby, she was earth's future, but Fury would make sure he got more like her.

Thor started, "All right, here we go. Brynn, step closely. Agent Miko, taken hold of my arm." With a thunderous boom, they were off and speeding through space. Within seconds they landed on a brilliant shimmering platform. A small crowd of Asgardians were gathered together, all dressed in regal clothing. Brynn noticed an old man with a golden patch over his right eye standing in the middle of the crowd. Next to him stood a woman with long golden hair. She has a very noble look about her and the tears of joy slowly falling from her eyes, did little do diminish that nobility. Here, they stood before the most powerful people in Asgard. Brynn felt little and weak compared to them, it was only with Thor's urging that she stepped forward to meet them.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next one next week. Leave me a comment or review, please.**


End file.
